Elder Scroll (Dragon)
}} The Elder Scroll (Dragon) is a quest item located in , where it is central to the main quest. It is later required in as part of its main quest. Craftsmanship The scroll itself is housed within a gold cylindrical casing, believed to be Aedric in origin.Lost Histories of Tamriel The decorative casing is adorned with precious gems and intricate runic carvings. Interactions Elder Knowledge Paarthurnax sends the Dragonborn to obtain the scroll. It is eventually found in the Tower of Mzark in the ancient Dwarven mine of Blackreach. Alduin's Bane Once the Elder Scroll has been obtained, it needs to be read at the time wound atop the Throat of the World in order to learn Dragonrend. When activated, the Dragonborn will open the scroll and a blinding light will engulf their vision. Upon completion of "Alduin's Bane", it can be sold to Urag gro-Shub at the College of Winterhold for 2,000 . Scroll Scouting If the scroll was sold to Urag gro-Shub, the Dragonborn must buy the scroll back for 4,000 , if persuaded, it can be bought for 3,000 , or if the Dragonborn is the Arch-Mage, it can be bought for 2,000 . Unseen Visions The Dragonborn is required to read the Elder Scroll at Ancestor Glade in order to locate Auriel's Bow. After The Quests If the scroll is read out of the Dragonborn's inventory, theywill be temporarily blinded (the screen will go black) for approximately 3 minutes, in-game time, or 10 seconds in real time. The Dragonborn's vision will slowly come back shortly after reading the scroll. Gallery Elder_Scroll.jpg|An Elder Scroll concept art for The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Elder Knowledge - Elder Scroll 2.jpg|Elder Scroll Receptacle Elder Knowledge - Elder Scroll 1.jpg|The Elder Scroll in Skyrim Elder Knowledge - Dwarven Machine.jpg|Dwarven machine housing the Elder Scroll Elder1.jpg|Real Elder Scroll from Skyrim's E3 Day booth Trivia *If read at the Time-Wound before speaking to Paarthurnax for the first time, the Dragonborn will simply be blinded, and nothing will happen. However, it can be read before telling Paarthurnax about it. If done, the Dragonborn will proceed to go back in time and learn Dragonrend. *Once in inventory, the only way to get rid of it is to sell it to Urag gro-Shub. Bugs * Trying to read the Elder Scroll while in a chest menu won't have any effect until the chest menu is exited - however when the scroll is opened normally, the screen may go black. The more times it is opened in the chest menu, the greater the effect will be upon exiting. *If is completed, a bug can be used to obtain an infinite number of the "Dragon" Elder Scroll, if the Scroll was sold to Urag gro-Shub before installing Dawnguard. Simply uninstall then re-install Dawnguard. The "Dragon" Scroll will be in the Dragonborn's inventory, but can be bought back from Urag during the Scroll Scouting quest, which will cause the Dragonborn to have two identical "Dragon" Scrolls. This can be repeated as many times as wished. *If the Elder Scroll was sold to Urag gro-Shub prior to installing , requiring the Dragonborn to buy it back from him during the quest Scroll Scouting, it will be stuck in inventory as a permanent quest item following the completion of the storyline. Dexion Evicus will buy back the Blood and Sun Elder Scrolls, but not the Dragon Elder Scroll, as it is needed for the main storyline. It also cannot be re-sold to Urag gro-Shub. Appearances * * References ru:Древний свиток (Дракон) de:Schriftrolle der Alten (Drache) ja:Elder Scroll (Dragon) Category:Skyrim: Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Dawnguard: Quest Items